Black Kat Crossing
by Kitty-cat227
Summary: Amu has returned to japan for a reunion where she crooses paths with her old bully..IKUTO? Will these two ever make up, or will a certain blondie come between them!  Not good with summaries SRRY
1. The Invite

KitCat- Hehehe I actually did this one pretty quick huh?

Ikuto- This is an Amuto right?

Amu- Yea...wait what?

Ikuto- KitCat doesn't own shugo chara!

Amu- ARE U GUYZ IGNORING ME AGAIN!

* * *

**Intro**

I could feel all the men in the airports eyes on me. Honestly I wouldn't blame them I was HOT. I looked at the reunion invite in my hands, my old grade school was putting togeather this STUPID event. Did I want to go? HELL NO! I've been dreading coming back to Japan...Ever since that day...

**_"fatso Amu!" " Where you going ugly?" "Whats with the pink hair?"_**

**_"stop please~" a 6 year old Amu fell to the floor, as the other kids teased her, and poked her._**

**_"Wait" Amu looked only to see the person who started her torture. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._**

**_"I-Iku-kun, help me" Tears ran down her eyes. Ikuto wasn't always this mean bully, but he was her best friend, she had a HUGE crush on him too, but now he was darker. Scarier._**

**_Ikuto walked up to Amu, but a little boy in blonde walked between him and Amu._**

**_"Tsukiyomi-san this is emough Amw did nothing wrong" he held his ground even though Ikuto was older. That is until Ikuto smacked him to the ground._**

**_"Tadase-kun!" Amu screamed, trying to make her way to him, but Ikuto grabbed her up by her ponytail. _**

**_"JUST DIE!" Was the last thing Ikuto said before pushed her into the pond next to them._**

The memory still chilled me to the bone. Now that I think about it I didn't get to introduce myself. Well if you hadn't guessed it my name is Amu Hinamori, age 23, Journalist for the New York times, and I absolutely HATE japan! (KitCat- I actually LOVE JAPAN! lol)

* * *

**IPOV**

I looked at the invite taped to my navy walls. The only people I've kept in touch with from grade school was Kukai, Nagihiko, his sis Nadeshiko, and Yaya. Honestly I didn't wanna go at all, but I was curious about one thing..Would SHE be there? Wait what was I thinking she betrayed me! She deserved everything she got, but damn her tears still haunted my dreams.

Her chubby cheeks tainted by those fucking tears! Her abnormal pink hair, Her smile, Her laugh, Even her scent..WTF I'm hard already, damn I didn't know I was this perverted to be thinking about a 6 year old amu. A large bang of the door opening, Woke me up completely.

There standing in the door way was my closest friend Kukai, with his stupid grin spread aross his face.

"Hey Ikuto The band is waiting"I got up from my bed in nothing but...well I wasn't even whereing anything, I then looked back at the bed to see a women with reddish-brownish hair sleeping. AH now i remember what happened. ;)

I picked up the grey jeans I found on the floor and through it on( some1's not wearing underwear) I then grabbed the first top I could find which was a black longsleeve, that showed of my SEXY body. I then grabbed my violin and heading out the door.

Now girls let me introduce myself my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 25 years young, Violinist for a band called "Black Katz" and I am one SEXY ASS DUDE!

* * *

**IPOV/APOV**

Right now the only thing I can think about was croosing a paths with a certain person. The person who LEFT me, BETRAYED me, CHARMED me, BROKE me, and the person I LOVED THE MOST.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**..

* * *

KitCat-Kay minna this was just kinda like an introduction to the new series!

Ikuto-Man why am I the cocky guy? (kitCat shoves mirror infront of ikuto) Damn I look good...

Amu-Wow wait sooooo they were both betrayed?

KitCat-ur gonna have to read the rest now! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Amu/Ikuto- Thanx for sticking with us and we'll try and get the next chapter out soon!

KitCat- Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Return of The Blonde

KitCat- Kay minna so I just wanted to say thanx for ya support ;)

Ikuto- KitCat is trying not to cry lol (*KitCat slaps ikuto with a frying pan*)

Amu-...U GUYZ!

KitCat- *sniff* he started it *sniff*

Ikuto- KitCat doesnt Own Shugo chara! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1/ APOV

I woke up and took a look at my surrondings, it ws my old bedroom. It still had up the pictures I painted in grade school, my stupid graduation pictures too. I haven't been back here since I was 17.

After I arrived at the airport, both my parents insisted that I come and stay with them in our old house, instead of my 5 star hotel. Yea I know giving up a 5-star hotel to live in this old wrek I must be crazy, but I guess you haven't seen my mom.

"Amu-nee, mom said get up" I sat up from my bed to see my now amaziongly stunning little sister, in her middle school outfit. Her brownish hair was let down to her waist, with little pink bows in her hair. She was beautiful too bad I didn't look like her when I was younger...I bet things would have been different.

_**AMUS THOUGHTS**_

_**" Amu-Chan you're so cute" "Amu I-Ilove you" "Amu marry me!~"**_

_**I flipped my brown locks into their faces, sending them drooling.I moved my little 5 year old hips, as I took the cookies some boys were handing out. I turned to see a 5 year old Ikuto in dirty rags, his shirt way too big for him , as he stumbled over to me. He fell to his knees, and tried to touch my feet, but I pulled away.**_

_**"Somwne aws dirty aws you dowsnt deswrve two twouch me" I said looking at him, I then let out a loud cackle as all the gradeschool boys fell to their knees and bowed down to me "!"**_

_**End AMUS THOUGHTS**_

"Heheheheh..OW!" I glared at Ami who was pinching my cheeks, awaking me from my AWESOME dream.

"Sis your DROOLING, and wats with the weird laugh, NO WONDER you dont have a boyfriend" She ran out the room just as I threw the pillow at her. I landed down on my bed with a thud, I rested my arm over eyes as I stared up at my pink ceiling.

I glanced at my bulletin board that lay above my laptop. 3 more days I thought to myself, curling a pink lock in my fingers. 3 more days.

* * *

IPOV

"AAAHHH YES RIGHT THERE..." I thrusted in faster into her pussy, my giant cock hitting her weak spot, sending her into a total bliss.

I Squeezed her nipples with my finger, twisting and pulling every once and a while. I pounded into her pussy, with my other hand massaging her clit. I sucked on her neck feeling myself ready for my release. Her fake nails digging into my well toned back *snap*. I pulled out before any of our climaxes, resulting in her whimper. I violently grabbed her, and threw her off my bed.

"Iku-Ikuto why th-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed sending her skimpy dress flying towards her.

"YOU SCRATCHED THIS BEAUTIFUL BODY OF MINE, YOU'RE LUCKY I DONT KILL YOU RIGHT HERE YOU BITCH!" She ran towards the door, leaving me aching, and unsatisfied.

I leanded back down on the bed and slowly began rubbing myself, it didn't take too long for me to find my release. I suddenly found myself holding an old picture of our grade school class. There in the bottom corner a flash of pink caught my eyes. I saw a tiny girl, holding onto her messy black cat.

"3 days. Only 3 days. See what you have made me become my lil' strawberry"

* * *

NORMAL POV

Many men bowed down in honor of the return of their young master.

"We now welcome home the Hotori heir...Hotori Tadase-sama"

A young, but handsome blonde haired blonde walked through the path into the Hotori mansion. He had women clinging to his arms as he mad his way up the stairs to his bedroom. A similar, but olde looking man stood in his way, holding up a opened envelope.

"Tadase it seems your old grade school is throwing a little gathering in 3 days. Will you be attending" Tadase shook his head, way more intrested in the two women trying to get into his pants.

"I have information that a certain girl is going" Tadase turned to him, curiosity getting the better of him. " MISS HINAMORI"

Tadase was a little surprised, but then a a sweet, and loving smile played acroos his face, but his eyes said something different. DESIRE. he let out a loud chuckle as he groped both womens chest in his hands.

"Well Hinamori-chan it seems this is about to get a bit intresting"

* * *

Ikuto-...WTF!

KitCat- well some people were complaining how I killed off tadase too fast soo..

Amu- BUT NOW TADASE IS EVIL?

KitCat- Your just going to have to see lol *_*

Amu/Ikuto- NOT AGAIN!

KitCat- Please R&R! See ya soon!


	3. Superman

KitCat- Hey Minna Waz up?

Ikuto-How cvan u be soo hyper? *YAWNS*

Amu-*YAWNS* werent u at a friends party or something?

KitCat- YUP! and because of that I got some good romance scenes ;) MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Amu/ikuto- Watevers..KitCat doesnt own shugo chara..*falls asleep*

* * *

I put on my black eye liner, as I slowly, and lazily got ready. Ami had a play she was preforming today, and she said she would hate me if I didn't go. God, why does she alays get her way. I stepped back from the mirror to get a full veiw of my upper haf.

I had my hair messy, and yet cutely fall down past my waist. I had on a black tight tank top, covered by a red coat, making sure not to show too much skin. To finish it all up I went with a more natural make up look. If i wasn't sooooooooo tired I would have totally took a pic of myself, but seeing as how badly I wanted to crawl back in bed, I just walked down the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear my little sister giggling. Did she have friend over or something? I then turned into the living room to see a man with blonde hair sitting oppsite of my sister, and mother. My dad was in his corner whispering something. Yea my dad has issues.

As I approached the man from behind, Ami yelled out a good morning to me.

"mm..Good Morn-" I stopped as the man slowly turned towards me. His blonde bangs slightly swept to the side, his eyes a little red, and his smile..oh his smile set me on fire.

"Goodmorning Hinamori-san" He rose from his seat, and gave me a bow as he stepped towards me, I could just imagine my cheeks apple red. He stopped a couple feet infront of me, not breaking my personal space.

"Umm... Who are you?" I asked lettng my cool and spicy side come out. He gave me a little sad look before returning to a giant grin.

"Well we haven't seen each other since gradeschool, since u went to a different middleschool, and highschool." I immediatly stepped back finally realizing who he was. He tried to step closer, but I just took more steps back. Before I even realized what had happened I was bolting towards the door.

I ran as fast as I could, stretching my feet way past my limits. I could feel the tears flowing down it just wouldn't stop. I didn't stop running till I notice I couldn't feel the sun on me, I moticed I was in a dark alley, and that when I broke down.

I fell to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. tighter, and tighter. Memories of what happened before wouldn't leave me, I was so alone, Alone. Iku-kun if only you were here.

* * *

_"Amu-Chan" Amu looked up to see a young Ikuto, face bruised, and clothes stained in blood._

_"Iku-kun *hiccup* are- you- okwy?" Ikuto smiled, and slowly sat down next to amu wincing every once and a while. He then turned to amu,and was determinly trying to catch all her tears._

_"Amu-Chan don't listen to what those Idiots say, I wuv you're hair. Here." He handed her amu a small red ribbon, before turning away allowing amu to cry on his shoulder._

_"Amu please stop. Seeing you cry-*sniff*" Amu looked at her only friend crying with her. Her hands went to the side of his head, clutching his blue locks in her 5 year old hands, pulling their foreheads together._

_"You- cant get hurt Iku-kun *hiccup* You'wr invinciable" Amu said clutching the boy tighter._

_"I promise Amu...I'll be amu's superman..I won't ever leave you-"_

* * *

IPOV

It wasn't unusual for me to be running, but for me to be running to god knows where...Well it wasn't normal. All I knew was that I needed to be somewhere, somewhere important. I felt myself jerk to a stop.

I was right infront of a dark alleyway, and there was something about this alleyway that triggere something in me. Then I felt a something wet glide down my cheek.

Why the hell was I crying? I wiped them, but they kept coming. I couldn't help feeling something in the back of my mind trying to push its self forward, trying to show me something that I forgot.

I turned away from the alley, too scared of what memories might show themselves the minute I take a step inside there. With eachstep I took the tears stopped, but the pain in my chest was almost unbearible.

_"..I won't ever leave you-" _I took off running finally un-able to bear it. Why? Why do I feel like I broke a promise?

* * *

KitCat- I know it's a little short, and emo srry *sniff* I was listening to a sad song soo it inspired this chapter alittle

Amu- He was so close to finding me *HICCUP*

Ikuto- IKR!*sniff*

KitCat- Well to cuit it short next chapter will be up soon..AND dont forget to R&R


	4. long Time No See

KitCat- hey srry guyz itz been soooooo long

Amu- wat have you been doing?

Ikuto- yea u forget bout us?

kitcat- actually I've been busy with school so back off *punches ikuto*

Amu- hehe well i heard u were failing * gets punched by kitcat*

Kitcat- I don't own shugo chara, if I did it would be FILLED with Amuto moments ;)

* * *

"Amu-nee?" I looked up to see a sweat covered ami looking at me. Her breathing was hard. She walked up to me and slid down the wall to sit right next to me.

"Amu-nee why'd you run?..is he the one that picked on you?" I could hear the anger build up just from her saying that line. Why did I run? it wasn't tadase that had hurt me, he tryed hard to help me.

" I don't really know-"

"Hinamori-san" I stopped qbviously recongnizing the voice. I forced myself to calm down, but it got harder with every step he took towards me. No Amu! you need to look at me, really look at him I told myself, forcing my eyes to register his face. My eyes got wide after seeing how much he's changed, how mature he looks, how perfect he looked.

I let my cool and spicy side come out. I immediatly jumped to my feet, dusting myself off in the process. I picked up Ami and cautiously walked towards Tadase.

"Tadase-kun" His eyebrow rose in pure curiosity, I gave him my million dollar smile.

" I apoligize for making you follow me" " It's ok..Amu-chan" I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. My heart began beating faster, and faster. When he held out his hand for me to take I felt like I was going to die and go to heaven. I didn't even relize I was shaking his hand until AMi elbowed me letting me know I held his hand for way to long.

As we walked home Tadase had discussed with me that he was now the owner of a succesful buisness, he explained how much he had learned while studing in europe. We reached the house way too fast, but as I was about to enter the house, he gripped my wrist turning me towards him.

"Amu- chan I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the reunion?" I nodded my head to shocked for words to come out. He gave me smile, before turning to enter his convertable, and driving off.

**TPOV**

Oh amu you dont yet relize how mush I want that body of yours. I could feel my hard-on desperatly trying to break free of my jeans, I brought out my phone and dialed Tsukasa's number .

"Hello" The raspy voice answered.

"Tsukasa its Tadase I need another whore for tonight" " Oh my Miss Hinamori already has you all worked up huh?"

I grinned, loosening my tie " Soon Tsukasa, Soon I'll see just how innocent she really is" I licked my lips hungrily, Imagining my lil' Amu's naked shuttering body. I'll have you Amu!

**2 days later  
Nomal Pov**

Amu's entire wardrobe she had brought from New York was thrown on her bed, she's been trying to decide on an outfit for over two hours. Finally she was down to 2 possible outfits. One a black mini dress with blue flowers imprinted on the bottom, and the seacond a cute black, and white dress, that clung to her top half aloowing her clevage to shine.

All of a sudden she heard her phone ring _" Can you come over and save me cause he wont stop, Now getting him off his fucking thrown"_

" Hello?" Amu asked as she threw the black and blue dress over her shoulder.

"Amu hey it's me Julia" Julia is AMu's roomate back in New York. Amu was clearly excited to hear from her good friend.

"Julia hey so Wats up?" "Well I have a job for you, see were doing a peice on music from around the world, and well you being in Japn I was wondering if you can interveiw this band for me"

Amu sighed, but not wanting to let down her friend she agreed. " so whats the name of the band?"

"The Black Katz" After saying their goodbyes Amu got dreesed apparently these guys were preforming tonight in a bar so Amu put on A neon blue tank top with a thin black jacket over it, gray skinny jeans with neon blue sneakers. Her hair was wavy, and let down aloowing the pink locks to have a sort of messy/sexy look. All in All she looked HOT!

**30 minutes later**

Amu had just arrived at the bar to her suprise it was pretty packed, but she noticed it was mostly girls in the crowd. The lights then dimmed startling Amu a little, then the sound of a violin filled the air. She looked at the stage to see a man with midnight blue hair, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt showing off his well built body, dark gray skinnies,and the sunglasses on his eyes gave him that mysterious feel.

Amu felt herself becoming attracted to this man, as if he was created to give her pleasure. If it wasn't for crowd in front of her, she probably would have tackled him, and then she heard his voice.

**APOV**

The song ended, and the band began wlking backstage. Damn they were good! They're song had sounded so sad, but at the same time so dark. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a man with messy brown hair pulled back in an even messier pony tail.

"You're the reporter from New York right? Im Nikaido I'm the manager of The Black Katz" He pointed towards the door leading to backstage, motioning me to follow him. As I walked I could feel all the eyes of the few boys in the crowd staring at me. If I could make their heads turn I could defenitly get the guy on violin- Wait amu you like tadase now!

I shook my head trying to get the violinist out of my head, and the many things I would probably do to him. I looked up to see Nikaido had stopped infront of a door. The band must be right behing these doors. Nikaido opened the door and walked in, I began breathing harder, but after I forced my heart to slow down I followed Nikaido inside.

"Minna this is the reporter from New York" I bowed my head whispering a small Hey. As my head was bent I saw those familiar skinny jeans approach me, I could feel my heart once again begin to beat faster.

"Pink hair.." I looked up to see the violinist his eyes wide in shock, his beautiful Blue eyes- BLUE EYES! I slowly backed up knowing exactly who the mysterious violinist was..

"Ik-Ikuto?"

* * *

Kitcat- Hey they had to meet sooner or later

Ikuto- Wow

Amu- Damn I hope I punch him * Ikuto glares at amu*

Ikuto- Hey! its not my fault ur easy to pick on

KitCat- he's got a point

Amu- Not u too!

Ikuto- Anyway please R&R


	5. Ichigo?

KitCat- Hey Guyz itz almost Christmas!

Amu-maybe u should give everyone a lil' present ;)

Ikuto- Maybe a lemon scene!(kitcat high-5's ikuto)

KitCat- I guess we'll have to see XD

Amu- KitCat doesn't own shugo chara! Though she wants to! Enjoy

* * *

"Amu, Amu Hinamori?" I began to sweat. Each step I took backwards, he took one forward. I tried running through my exit plan, but then it hit me He doesnt really know itz me I mean it's been years.

I tried to play along with it.

"W-Wh-at I mean- I'm uuuuhhhhhh-" DAMN THINK OF A NAME AMU! " I- My- name is ICHIGO!" I screamed the last part out. I then heard him give out a low chuckle, then he began laughing so hard I saw tears dripping from his eyes. Asshole.

**Normal pov**

Amu started fidgeting towards the door, her face clearly embaressed. Ikuto through his arms around her stopping her from reaching the door, and guided her to the rest of the band.

As Amu walked towards the band she noticed something, All the members of the band were EXTREMELY hot. Ikuto's voice stopped her from imagining more naughty things.

"Damn Ichigo you're funny, but how'd you know my name?" Another arm wrapped around AMu's waist. She turned to see a young man with spiky brown hair, he had amazingly green eyes that seemed to match the green of his shirt.

"What girl doesn't know the famous player Ikuto's name" He pulled Amu into a hug, patting her head "There, there were you one of Ikuto's many, many, many, many girls whose hearts were broken?" He said with a slight chuckle.

Amu pushed out of his arms, first straighting her clothes before speaking. "No, I'm only hear for the interview"

"Eh how bout we do a private interview?" Ikuto stated trying to wrap his arms around amu, only to have his hand wacked away. Hard.

"No Thank you ." Amu gave him a sweet, but at the same time scary glare as she walked to a single chair placed infront of the couch holding the rest of the band.

"Now why don't you guys introduce yourselves, and instruments" Amu brought out her note pad, and gave the members a reassuring smile.

"I'm Kukai, Guitar baby" said the spiky haired- man "Hello I' m Kairi, I play drums" said the smarty looking guy next to kukai. " Yo I'm Yoru, Bass" a younger looking ikuto said giving amu a peace sign. Suddenly her pen was taken out of her hand, only to be pressed against HIS lips. "And I'm Ikuto, the sex god violinist-"

Amu didn't relize what she did til she saw Ikuto bent over, clutching his,*cough cough* crotch for dear life. She soo would have laughed, but decided to play it cool, cool and spicy.

"Ah sorry bout that my foot slipped" She grabbed the pen that had landed on the floor and looked back up at the group to see them all giving her a thumbs up.

"Kay well tell me bout yourselves" Ikuto jumped up to a sitting position, atempting a sexy pose which he totally pulled off.

" Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 25, known for being a player, and you Ichigo, you are my new target" He gave his lips a light lick, he smiled his smile right before I slammed my notebook into his face.

* * *

**APOV**

I left the bar, already letting the tears I held in fall. How could he have this effect on me, why did he make me hate myself so much? I then felt myself being pulled into the alleyway next to the bar.

I was pushed up against a wall, I soon got over the pain to stare at 3 dangerous looking guys staring at me.

"Well hello there girly, we've been watching you, and well let's just say we got tired of just looking" I knew I had to do something, I began kicking , I ended up getting one guy in his, um special place, resulting in me being slapped in the face.

I could feel my shirt being ripped I tried to fight back, but everytime I did it just got me more hits, and soon they became punches.

I turned to the entrance of the alleyway, my eyes looking for someone, anyone for help. I urged myself to call out to the one person I never, ever would have called out to.

"I-IKUTO!"

* * *

KitCat- well srry itz so short but im kinda in a baking competetion with my bro ssoooo

Amu- Eh do we get some cake? (Gives kitcat a puppy dog face)

Ikuto- wouldn't u rather have me

Amu/KitCat- Nah! we want cake!

Ikuto- Don't forget to R&R ( lets tears fall)


End file.
